Love Me,That's Enough
by myflowerlady3
Summary: Kim Jaejoong seorang general manager di salah satu perusahaan swasta di Seoul dipaksa oleh appanya untuk menikah dengan salah satu kuli bangunan yang bekerja di proyek appanya. " Apa hanya gara-gara namja itu menolong appa aku harus menikah dengannya? Apa itu alasannya? " - Kim Jaejoong. " Saya merasa tidak sepadan dengannya " - Yunho. boyxboy ! RnR ne [ Chap 3 is up! ]
1. Chapter 1

**Love Me, That's Enough**

Author : myflowerlady3

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong and others

Pairing : Main!YunJae

Genre : Romance, Drama –

Rating : PG-13

Notes : This story is purely MINE, jika ada kesamaan dalam beberapa scene mungkin itu hanya pure coincidence ^^

**Chap 1**

" Apa umma sudah gila? Kenapa aku harus menikah dengannya? " bentak seorang namja dengan mata besarnya yang menunjukkan kekesalan.

" Bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu Kim Jaejoong! Ini rumah sakit. Itu keinginan appamu, umma tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, " ujar seorang wanita paruh baya pada namja yang diketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong ini.

Kim Jaejoong dan wanita paruh baya yang diketahui ummanya ini tengah duduk di ruang tunggu di salah satu rumah sakit. Rumah sakit? Ya, karena appa dari Kim Jaejoong dan suami dari Mrs. Kim ini tengah terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Beberapa jam yang lalu mereka mendapat kabar bahwa Mr. Kim mengalami serangan jantung, untung saja salah satu pekerja di sana segera memberi pertolongan.

" Apa hanya gara-gara namja itu menolong appa aku harus menikah dengannya? Apa itu alasannya? " tanya Jaejoong dengan setengah berbisik namun tidak menghilangkan kekesalannya.

" Umma tidak tau chagi, tunggu saja sampai appamu bangun, lalu kau tanyakanlah padanya " Jaejoong hanya bisa mendengus mendengar jawaban ummanya.

Sebenarnya apa masalahnya? Mr. Kim adalah pemilik hotel bintang lima, hotelnya tersebar dibeberapa kota besar di Korea Selatan. Saat ia sedang mengunjungi tempat proyek hotel barunya, ia terkena serangan jantung, mungkin karena ia terlalu keras dalam bekerja hingga tidak memikirkan kesehatannya. Untung salah satu pekerja di sana dengan sigap langsung memberi pertolongan. Sebelum Mr. Kim tertidur, ia berpesan pada istrinya bahwa ia akan menikahkan Jaejoong dengan pekerja yang telah menyelamatkannya tadi.

LOVE ME, THAT'S ENOUGH

" Appa benar-benar sudah gila, ia akan menikahkanku dengan kuli bangunan itu? Tsk_, jinjja_ " Jaejoong mengeluarkan satu batang rokok dan sebuah _lighter_. Ya, Jaejoong adalah seorang perokok. Bisa dikatakan dia sudah _addicted_ oleh rokok.

Jaejoong menghisap dan menghembuskan asap rokoknya, ia merasa jengah dengan keputusan appanya. Makanya dia di sini, dengan rokoknya. Diam di dalam bersama ummanya hanya membuatnya semakin pusing. Jaejoong merasa belum siap untuk menikah, ditambah dia harus menikah dengan seorang kuli bangunan. _We're not in the same level 'kay_, itu yang ada dipikirannya.

" Permisi, apakah anda Kim Jaejoong? "

Jaejoong hanya melirikan matanya pada sesosok namja yang tengah berdiri disampingnya. Bisa dilihat namja itu bertubuh tegap, kulitnya yang kecoklatan, rahang yang tegas, hidung yang lancip, bibir yang- sebentar, kenapa aku malah mendeskripsikannya, pikirnya.

" Wae? " tanyanya datar.

" Perkenalkan saya Jung Yunho, saya bekerja di proyek appamu " ucap namja bernama Jung Yunho itu.

" Aku tidak menanyakan nama mu. Ada perlu apa? " tanya Jaejoong dingin.

" Anu, ini. Barang-barang appamu tertinggal di sana, jadi saya bawakan kemari " Yunho menyerahkan tas kerja berwarna hitam dengan beberapa map.

" Hmm, simpan saja di sini. Kau boleh pergi sekarang, "

" Baiklah, saya permisi Kim Jaejoong-sshi "

" Yah, tunggu! " panggil Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho menghentikkan langkahnya.

" Ne, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu? " tanyanya ramah.

" Apa kau yang menolong appaku tadi? "

" Ne, " jawab Yunho dengan tidak meninggalkan senyum diwajahnya.

LOVE ME, THAT'S ENOUGH

" Kau terlihat tidak senang, Jae. Apa ada sesuatu? " tanya seorang namja berpostur tubuh tinggi dengan rambut pendek yang cukup bergelombang.

" Ani, aku tidak tahu aku harus menceritakannya padamu atau tidak " jawab namja cantik itu dingin.

" Eyy, kita sudah berteman sejak kecil, kau tahu kan aku orang seperti apa " kata namja tinggi itu dengan memasang wajah bangganya.

" Ya, kau itu namja baik tapi kau juga bisa menjadi seorang _traitor _" tampang dingin itu masih terlihat di wajah Jaejoong.

" Ck, kau ini. Ayolah, jangan sungkan! _We're friends remember?_ " namja tinggi itu sepertinya belum menyerah untuk membuat sahabat kecilnya menceritakan masalahnya.

" Kau pemaksa sekali! Aku – " ucapan Jaejoong terhenti ketika mendengar suara ketukan di pintunya.

Tok Tok Tok

" Sajangnim, apa anda ada di dalam? " suara seorang yeoja bisa terdengar di balik pintu itu.

" Ne, masuklah! "

Ceklek

" Annyeonghaseyo Sajangnim, dan-Ah annyeonghaseyo Changmin-ssi " sapa yeoja dengan eye-smile nya itu. Jaejoong tidak membalas, sedangkan namja yang daritadi bersama Jaejoong yang diketahui bernama Changmin itu hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

" Ada apa? " tanya Jaejoong langsung.

" Ada beberapa berkas yang harus anda tandatangani " jawab yeoja itu ramah.

" Hmm, kemarikan "

Mungkin kalian bingung, biar saya jelaskan. Jaejoong adalah seorang _general manager_ di salah satu perusahaan swasta di Korea Selatan, lebih tepatnya di Seoul. Ia menjadi seorang _general manager_ berkat kerja kerasnya sendiri, tidak ada sangkut paut dengan appanya. Ia benar-benar memulainya dari awal, dan hasilnya ia menjadi seorang _general manager_ diumurnya yang masih cukup muda untuk seorang _GM_, 28 tahun.

Setelah yeoja dengan eye-smilenya itu pergi, Changmin, yang diketahui sebagai sahabat Jaejoong ini masih tetap memaksanya untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi tetap saja Jaejoong menolak. Sebagai informasi, Changmin juga bekerja di perusahaan Jaejoong, hanya saja jabatannya memang lebih rendah darinya.

" Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Aku yang traktir " ajak Changmin dengan semangat.

" Baiklah. Tapi tidak usah membual untuk yang ke 17289279 kalinya Shim Changmin! Setelah makan pasti tetap aku yang bayar, tidak usah memberikan alasan dompetmu ketinggalan lagi. " ucap Jaejoong sambil memukul kepala sahabatnya yang sedang tertawa itu.

LOVE ME, THAT'S ENOUGH

" Silahkan masuk, " ucap seorang namja paruh baya setelah mendengar suara ketukan di pintu.

" Annyeonghaseyo Presdir Kim, " sapa seorang namja tampan dengan senyum yang menempel di wajahnya.

" Aigoo, aigoo, Yunho-ah, aku tidak tahu kau akan datang lagi " ucap namja paruh baya itu sambil tersenyum lebar saat pekerja favoritnya datang lagi untuk menjenguk.

" Saya tidak tega melihat Presdir Kim sendirian ketika sedang sakit begini, " Yunho mendudukan tubuhnya di samping tempat tidur namja paruh baya itu.

" Iya, istriku sibuk dengan butiknya, dan anakku satu-satunya sibuk di perusahaannya, " ujar Mr. Kim dengan wajah sedih.

" Gwaenchana, saya akan menemani Presdir Kim " Mr. Kim langsung tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yunho.

Mereka terlihat dekat bukan, untuk seorang bos dan pekerja mungkin mereka terlalu akrab. Yunho memang sudah beberapa kali menjadi pekerja untuk proyek Mr. Kim, memang sangat jarang mengganti kuli-kuli bangunan untuk mengerjakan proyeknya. Sudah bertahun-tahun Yunho bekerja dengannya, awalnya Yunho melihat Mr. Kim sangat menyeramkan, namun lama-lama Yunho menyadari jika Mr. Kim adalah orang yang hangat.

Mr. Kim pun lama-lama merasa senang berbincang dengan Yunho ketika sedang mengunjungi proyeknya dan tentu saja ketika Yunho sedang istirahat. Ia merasa seperti sedang berbincang dengan anaknya, sepertinya umur Yunho sama dengan anaknya Kim Jaejoong. Ditambah di mata Mr. Kim, Yunho adalah anak yang pintar, dari cara berbicaranyapun sudah terlihat. Tentu saja, Yunho memiliki gelar S1. Itu membuat Mr. Kim heran, mengapa ia hanya menjadi seorang kuli bangunan.

" Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan anakku? " tanya Mr. Kim setelah lama berbincang-bincang soal proyeknya.

" Ne, sudah Presdir Kim " jawab Yunho sopan.

" Bagaimana? Apa kau menyukainya? " tanya Mr. Kim antusias.

Yunho hanya tersenyum, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia cukup kaget saat pertama kali Mr. Kim memberitahu rencananya itu. Ditambah alasannya yang pasti tidak disukai oleh anak cantiknya itu.

" Entahlah Presdir Kim, Kim Jaejoong-ssi adalah namja yang hebat, dan wajahnya juga cukup cantik " Yunho dan Mr. Kim tertawa oleh kalimat terakhir yang Yunho ucapkan tadi.

" Jadi kau menyukainya? " tanya Mr. Kim yang masih belum puas dengan jawaban Yunho.

" Saya mengaguminya, hampir setiap hari anda menceritakan tentang Jaejoong-ssi dan semakin tumbuhlah rasa kagum padanya. Hanya saja – " Yunho berhenti bicara dan membuang napasnya kasar. " Saya hanya seorang kuli bangunan sedangkan Jaejoong-ssi adalah namja hebat dan mapan, namja seperti dia pasti mencari pasangan hidup yang sepadan bukan? " tanya Yunho dengan wajah yang terlihat muram.

" Ah itu- " Mr. Kim bingung harus menjawab apa. Jelas-jelas Yunho benar, ia mengetahui anaknya seperti apa, dan ia tahu Jaejoong pasti akan benar-benar menolak.

" Sudahlah Presdir Kim, kita bicarakan masalah ini nanti saja " ujar Yunho sambil mengelus lembut lengan Mr. Kim.

" Kau benar, " ucap Mr. Kim sambil tersenyum lembut.

" Apa Presdir ingin apel? Biar saya- "

BRAK

Yunho dan Mr. Kim melihat ke arah pintu yang baru saja di buka dengan kasar itu.

" Berikan alasan mengapa aku harus menikah dengannya, appa "

TBC

A/N = Holaaaaa ~ ini repost fic. Karena yang sebelumnya hilang tiba-tiba gak tau kenapa T_T dulu fic ini judulnya Everything Need a Process, tapi aku ganti judulnya. Dan lagi dulu aku cuma post prolognya tapi sekarang aku langsung kasih chapter 1 hehehe. Review ne ~ ini fic debut aku / kritik yang sopan akan sangat diterima.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Me, That's Enough**

Author : myflowerlady3

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong and others

Pairing : Main!YunJae

Genre : Romance, Drama –

Rating : T

Disclaimer : This story is purely MINE, jika ada kesamaan dalam beberapa scene mungkin itu hanya pure coincidence ^^

Warning! This is boyxboy story, don't force yourself to read if you aren't into it ^^ AU! Typo(s)!

**Chap 2**

**[Flashback]**

Dua namja berbalut jas hitam tengah menyantap makan siangnya dengan tenang-ani- sebenarnya hanya satu yang menyantapnya dengan tenang, namja yang satu lagi menyantapnya seperti ia belum makan selama satu bulan.

" Bisakah kau memakannya dengan tenang? Apakah kau belum pernah memakan makanan seperti ini? Apakah ummamu- "

" Oh _shut up_ Jae! Kau tahu kan aku makan seperti ini! Mengapa kau selalu berlagak seperti kau baru mengenalku, " namja jangkung itu mengernyit heran pada sahabatnya itu. " Kau seperti ahjumma saja. " lanjutnya yang diiringi dengan tawa khasnya.

" Yah! Kau juga tahu kan aku seperti ini, aku tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti berkomentar setiap kali melihatmu makan. Dan lagi aku bukan ahjumma! " namja berparas cantik itu mencoba untuk menjewer kuping namja di depannya tetapi sayangnya tidak berhasil.

" Hahahaha, ara ara. " kata namja jangkung bernama Changmin itu sambil menatap sahabatnya yang sedang meminum jus strawberrynya.

" Mwo? Mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Apakah kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku? " tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit ngeri.

" Apa kau gila? " Changmin balas bertanya yang langsung dibalas oleh sebuah pukulan di kepala.

" Lalu ada apa? Ah, ah, aku sudah tahu. Kau mau menanyakan ada apa sebenarnya denganku kan? " Jaejoong langsung menebak apa yang ada dipikiran Changmin.

" You got me! So, ayo ceritakan! " pinta Changmin dengan wajah seriusnya.

" Kenapa serius sekali, " ujar Jaejoong sambil tertawa. Tertawanya langsung terhenti ketika melihat Changmin yang masih menatapnya dengan wajah serius.

" Ara~~~ Changminie, aku akan menceritakannya, " Jaejoong membuang napasnya kasar lalu melanjutkan, " Appa, ia akan menikahkanku dengan salah satu pekerjanya. Dan kau tahu, orang itu bukanlah salah satu pegawai appa di hotelnya, melainkan kuli bangunan yang sedang menyelesaikan proyek hotel baru appa. "

" Kau serius? " tanya Changmin dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

" Apa aku terlihat seperti aku sedang berbohong? " bukannya menjawab Jaejoong malah balik bertanya pada Changmin.

" Bukan, tapi bagaimana bisa? " Changmin masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

Jaejoong mulai menceritakan kronologisnya, Changmin hanya mengangguk mendengarkan cerita Jaejoong. Ia tidak percaya Kim Ahjussi akan menikahkan anak satu-satunya itu dengan seorang kuli bangunan! Memang tidak ada salahnya, tapi hanya saja keluarga Jaejoong adalah keluarga yang cukup terpandang. Bagaimana bisa Mr. Kim menjodohkan anaknya itu hanya dengan seorang kuli bangunan.

" Siapa namanya? Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya? Apa kau mengenalnya? " tanya Changmin seraya mengambil minumannya.

" Jung Yunho. Eum, aku pernah bertemu dengannya saat dia mengantarkan barang-barang appa yang tertinggal kemarin. Aku tidak mengenalnya, hanya saja appa selalu bercerita tentangnya setiap ia pulang dari kunjungannya ke proyek, " jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah yang sedikit ditekuk.

" Jung Yunho? Sepertinya aku pernah mengenalnya, tapi aku tidak ingat " Changmin terlihat masih berusaha untuk mengingatnya.

" Mungkin Jung Yunho yang kau kenal bukan Jung Yunho yang akan menjadi suamiku nanti, " kata Jaejoong dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan. Hey, siapa sangka seorang GM dan smoker itu bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" AH! " teriak Changmin yang langsung mendapatkan sebuah pukulan di kepala oleh Jaejoong.

" Wae? Mengapa kau berteriak hah? " Jaejoong memandang Changmin aneh.

" Jung Yunho, seorang kuli bangunan, hahaha aku ingat. Dia adalah temannya temanku, " ujar Changmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Kau tahu dia orang yang seperti apa? Mungkin saja temanmu itu pernah bercerita tentangnya, " Changmin tertawa melihat muka penasarannya Jaejoong.

" Ne, bukan pernah, tapi setiap kali kita bertemu pasti dia menceritakan Jung Yunho itu. "

" Kalau begitu ayo ceritakan! " pinta Jaejoong sedikit memaksa.

" Yang aku ingat hanyalah dia adalah lulusan terbaik di universitasnya, ummanya adalah seorang pelacur dan appanya adalah penjudi dan pemabuk " Changmin mengecilkan suaranya saat mengatakan itu.

" Omo, lalu? " tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah tak percaya.

" Em, kalau tidak salah akhirnya dia melarikan diri dengan adiknya, dan ah! Kalau tidak salah adiknya itu mempunyai penyakit ginjal atau jantung, aku lupa. Itu pun kalau tidak salah, " Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Jaejoong tidak percaya, Jung Yunho itu memiliki gelar S1 tetapi sekarang pekerjaannya hanya sebagai kuli? Latar belakang orang tuanya pun terdengar sangat err- mengerikan. Apakah appa yakin akan menikahkannya denganku, pikir Jaejoong. Adiknya terkena penyakit keras, apakah namja itu mampu membayar pengobatan adiknya. Jaejoong terus berpikir tanpa sadar Changmin terus memperhatikannya.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan? " suara Changmin membuat Jaejoong kembali ke alam sadarnya.

" Ani, hidupnya sangat menyedihkan. Tetapi setiap appa menceritakan tentangnya appa terlihat sangat bangga, aku jadi penasaran dia orang seperti appa. " Changmin terlihat sedang berpikir sambil menatap wajah Jaejoong.

" Mengapa kau tidak mencoba untuk menerima permintaan Kim Ahjussi? Kau belum tahu kan alasannya? Lagipula kau tidak pernah sekali saja menuruti perintah orang tuamu semenjak kau beranjak dewasa dan menurutku sekaranglah saatnya. Orang tuanya memang terlihat mengerikan tetapi sepertinya dia orang yang sangat baik. Mana mungkin temanku itu berteman dengan orang jahat. " Jaejoong mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Changmin, " Dan biar ku beritahu satu fakta tentangmu, kau adalah orang yang senang membantu orang Jae-ah. Mungkin saja setelah Kim Ahjussi menikahkannya denganmu beliau akan membantu meringankan hidup Jung Yunho itu dan mungkin kau juga bisa membantu meringankannya, seperti mempekerjakannya di salah satu hotel Kim Ahjussi atau bagaimanapun caranya. Sama saja seperti kau membantunya bukan? " Jaejoong terdiam menyerapi kalimat Changmin.

" Akan kupikirkan, " jawab Jaejoong pelan.

**[ END OF FLASHBACK ]**

**````````````````````````````` LOVE ME THAT'S ENOUGH`````````````````````````**

" Berikan alasan mengapa aku harus menikah dengannya, appa "

" Ck, Kim Jaejoong apa kau tidak tahu caranya mengetuk pintu? " namja paruh baya itu terlihat jengah dengan kelakuan anaknya.

" Annyeonghaseyo Jaejoong-ssi, " sapa Yunho ramah.

" Hmm " jawab Jaejoong malas sambil melangkah menghampiri appanya.

" Ada apa? " tanya Mr. Kim sambil melihat anaknya yang sudah duduk di sampingnya menggantikan Yunho.

" Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja anakmu ini ingin menjengukmu, " jawab Jaejoong.

" Aku tahu, tapi kenapa harus membanting pintu seperti itu hm? " tanya Mr. Kim seraya mengelus lembut rambut Jaejoong.

" Ma-maaf Presdir Kim, mungkin sebaiknya saya pergi-"

" Jangan! Ambilah kursi itu dan duduk di sampingku! " perintah Jaejoong sambil menunjuk kursi yang ada di dekat kulkas kecil.

" Ah-ah, ne " Yunho menurut saja perintah namja cantik itu.

Mr. Kim menatap Jaejoong dan Yunho bergantian, tidak terasa senyum terukir di bibirnya.

" Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan Jaejoong-ah? " tanya Mr. Kim dengan senyum hangat yang terukir di bibirnya.

" Eum, pertanyaan yang tadi. Apa alasan appa menikahkanku dengannya? " tanya Jaejoong.

" Appa, appa merasa sudah tua. Appa ingin melihat anak appa berada di tangan yang benar sebelum appa pergi " ucapan Mr. Kim membuat Jaejoong mendecih pelan.

" Kau adalah anak yang hebat, anak yang baik hati, tapi kau anak yang dingin dan tertutup. Appa terkadang tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Appa merasa sudah saatnya kau memiliki pasangan hidup, dan appa tahu siapa yang pantas denganmu, yaitu namja yang berada di sampingmu. " Yunho dan Jaejoong diam setelah mendengarkan penuturan Mr. Kim.

Jaejoong merasa selama ini dia bukanlah tipe anak yang dekat dengan appanya, dia memang sudah sukses, tapi Jaejoong adalah anak yang tidak pernah mau menerima masukan dari orang tuanya. Jaejoong berpikir apakah ini sudah saatnya dia menurut pada appanya, seperti apa yang dikatakan Changmin sebelumnya.

" Maaf Presdir Kim, belum tentu saya adalah namja yang pantas untuk Jaejoong-ssi. Saya hanya seorang kuli bangunan, tidak pantas jika disandingkan dengan seorang general manager. Masih banyak orang di luar sana yang pantas- "

" Aku mau. Aku mau menikah dengannya, appa " potong Jaejoong. Yunho dan Mr. Kim menatapnya tak percaya.

" Kau serius? " tanya Mr. Kim meyakinkan.

" Ne, pernikahan bukanlah hal yang harus dipermainkan. " jawab Jaejoong mantap.

Mr. Kim tertawa senang, akhirnya- untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong mau menuruti keinginannya. Mr. Kim memang tidak tahu sebenarnya apa alasan Jaejoong mau menerima perjodohan ini, tapi ia sungguh senang dengan jawaban Jaejoong.

" Baiklah, kau berkenalan dulu lah dengan Yunho. Jja! Sana! Appa tidak apa-apa di sini, sebentar lagi mungkin ummamu akan datang. " senyum terpancar di wajah Mr. Kim. Sepertinya senyum itu enggan meninggalkan wajahnya.

Yunho masih tidak percaya dengan jawaban Jaejoong, mengapa dia mau-maunya denganku, pikirnya.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pamit appa " Mr. Kim tersenyum meng-iyakan.

" Sa-saya pamit Presdir Kim, "

" Ne, jaga anakku baik-baik " Yunho hanya tersenyum menjawabnya.

**````````````````````````````` LOVE ME THAT'S ENOUGH`````````````````````````**

Keheningan menemani dua namja yang terlihat canggung. Jaejoong dan Yunho berjalan menuju parkiran untuk mengambil mobil Jaejoong.

" Jaejoong-ssi, sebaiknya anda pulang. Saya tahu sebenarnya anda tidak mau- "

" Ani, aku mau. Kau bisa menyetir? Jja, ini kuncinya " lagi-lagi Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho.

" N-ne, " Yunho mengambil kunci mobil Jaejoong dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

Lagi, hening, tidak ada yang berbicara. Tapi sebenarnya mereka sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

" Ceritakan semua tentangmu, " pinta Jaejoong menghilangkan keheningan yang melanda sejak tadi.

" Ne? Tidak ada yang spesial yang harus saya ceritakan, " Yunho tertawa pelan.

" Apapun, kau akan menjadi suamiku nanti. Aku harus tahu semua tentangmu "

Yunho tidak bisa mengelak dan mulai menceritakan semua tentangnya, tentang latar belakangnya-sama seperti apa yang Changmin ceritakan, hobinya, makanan favoritnya, tidak lupa tanggal lahirnya, dan terkahir tentang adiknya yang ternyata memiliki penyakit ginjal.

" Siapa nama adikmu? " tanya Jaejoong yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan Yunho bercerita.

" Junsu, Jung Junsu " Yunho tersenyum manis sambil melirik Jaejoong.

" Maaf tapi, dari mana kau bisa membayar cuci darahnya? Penderita penyakit ginjal harus cuci darah kan? " sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak enak untuk menanyakan hal ini. Tapi ia sangat penasaran.

" Tidak apa-apa, saya membayarnya dari hasil gaji saya yang dikumpulkan. "

Jawaban Yunho membuat Jaejoong kaget, gaji seorang kuli kan tidak seberapa.

" Tapi bagaimana bisa? Maksudku-" Jaejoong terlihat bingung untuk menanyakannya.

" Seperti kau tahu, gajiku tidak besar. Jadi Junsu hanya bisa cuci darah jika uangku sudah terkumpul. "

" Omo, " Jaejoong menatap Yunho tidak percaya. Penderita ginjal haruslah rutin mencuci darah, tapi ini-.

" Saya juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Junsu membutuhkan donor. Kalaupun donornya sudah ada saya belum siap secara finansial, tetapi saya tidak akan pernah menyerah. Jika Junsu tidak selamat, saya tidak akan pernah memaafkan diri saya. " ucapan Yunho sangat tegas. Jaejoong terkagum melihatnya.

Jaejoong diam, ia hanya diam sambil menatap jalan di depannya. Benar, tidak mungkin jika appa begitu mengagumi seorang kuli bangunan yang biasa saja. Tapi jika appa tahu tentang Yunho, mengapa ia tidak membantu adiknya Yunho.

" Yunho, " panggil Jaejoong.

" Ne, Jaejoong-ssi " jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum dan menengok ke arah Jaejoong sekilas.

" Ani-ani, jangan panggil aku seformal itu. Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'ssi' dan berhenti menggunakan 'saya' dan 'anda'. " ucapan Jaejoong membuat Yunho tertawa mendengarnya.

" Ya, baiklah. Ada apa, Jaejoong-ah? " tanya Yunho yang diiringi tawa.

" Mengapa kau tertawa? Tsk aneh- ah, aku ingin bertanya. Apakah appa tidak tahu soal adikmu? "

" Ne, beliau tidak mengetahuinya. Saya- ah aku tidak pernah menceritakannya. " Jaejoong menatap jalanan yang macet di depannya.

" Wae? Jika kau menceritakannya mungkin appa bisa membantu, " Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Aku bukan siapa-siapa Jaejoong-ah, aku hanya mengenal appamu dan kita saling bertukar cerita selebihnya kami hanyalah bos dan pekerjanya. "

Jaejoong diam, tidak membalas apapun. Jaejoong yakin dengan keputusannya, Yunho terlihat tulus mengatakan setiap ucapannya dari awal. Jaejoong pernah sempat berpikir bahwa Yunho hanya menginginkan uang appanya, tapi ternyata tidak.

Jika dari awal Yunho hanya ingin uang appanya, mungkin Junsu sudah di operasi sekarang.

" Kita mau ke mana? Aku mengikuti saja, " tanya Yunho membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong.

" Kita makan saja, sebentar lagi makan malam bukan? " Yunho terlihat ragu dengan ajakan Jaejoong, tapi akhirnya dia setuju.

" Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi- kalau bisa sebelum pukul delapan aku harus ada di rumah "

Jaejoong menatap Yunho heran, hanya meminta untuk tidak pulang malam saja harus sesopan itu? Apakah wajahnya semenyeramkan itu? Pikir Jaejoong.

" Biasa saja, kau tidak lancang. Hahaha, kau ini aneh sekali " Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang sedang tertawa. Namja di sampingnya ini terlihat sangat cantik saat tertawa.

" Kau cantik saat sedang tertawa, "

DEG

Ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong membantu seketika. Ia paling benci mendengar orang memanggilnya cantik, tapi mengapa jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan sekarang.

" Gomawo, " hah! Dia malah berterimaksih sekarang, benar-benar di luar dugaan.

" Sampai ~~~ "

Yunho segera memarkirkan mobil Jaejoong di tempat yang sudah di sediakan. Mereka hanya makan di restoran yang sederhana. Karena Jaejoong tidak tahu harus makan di mana, jadi ia meminta Yunho untuk membawanya ke mana saja asal makanan itu enak.

Yunho dan Jaejoong menghabiskan waktunya untuk berbincang, Yunho tidak menyangka Jaejoong tidaklah seseram seperti saat mereka bertemu pertama kali. Yunho bahkan mengatakannya pada Jaejoong bahwa ia takut saat melihat Jaejoong pertama kali dan Jaejoong hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

" Jaejoong-ah, kau pulanglah sendiri, maaf bukannya aku tidak mau mengatarkan tapi aku takut Junsu belum makan, " ujar Yunho sambil mengantarkan Jaejoong ke mobilnya.

" Ya sudah, aku antarkan kau ke rumahmu, " ajak Jaejoong.

" Tidak, ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau pulang, terimakasih banyak ne! Junsu pasti senang kalu belikan makanan ini, " kata Yunho sambil tersenyum hangat pada Jaejoong.

" N-ne, " wajah Jaejoong tiba-tiba memerah melihat senyum hangat Yunho.

" Masuklah, hati-hati di jalan "

" Eum, kau juga hati-hati " Jaejoong segera memasuki mobilnya, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Ckckck.

Yunho tesenyum melihat kelakuan Jaejoong, dia mendapatkan satu pelajaran. Janganlah langsung mengambil kesimpulan jika kau belum mengenalnya lebih jauh.

**TBC**

**Thanks to : **farla 23 – yoyojiji – exindira - – Guest – DahsyatNyaff – dyororo - meirah.1111 – Guest – aprilyarahmadani - lanarava6223 . Thank you so much for RnR guys o/ ~~~

**A/N : Chapter 2 ~ done \o/ maaf kalau jalan ceritanya jadi ngalor ngidul hehehe. Thanks a lot buat review, fav, 'n follownya juga. Aku gak nyangka bakal segitu yang review T.T**

**Aku gak akan buat Jaejoongnya jahat di sini soalnya emang gak planning buat dia kaya gitu, dia cuma dingin aja kok. Dan fyi, dia being cold ke orang-orang tertentu jadi ketauan kan kenapa dia bisa sedikit nerima Yunho ^^ buat yang nanya bakal mpreg or nggak, aku masih pikir – pikir dulu 8D Last RnR dong ~~~ kritik dan saran yang sopan sangat diterima!**


	3. Chapter 3

Love Me, That's Enough

Author : myflowerlady3

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong and others

Pairing : Main!YunJae

Genre : Romance, Drama –

Rating : T

Disclaimer : This story is purely MINE, jika ada kesamaan dalam beberapa scene mungkin itu hanya pure coincidence ^^

Warning! This is boyxboy story, don't force yourself to read if you aren't into it ^^ AU! Typo(s)!

**Chap 3**

Suasana hening menyelimuti ruang makan di kediaman Kim. Terlihat Mrs. Kim tengah menyuapi suaminya tercinta yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Sedangkan namja cantik yang merupakan anak kesayangan Mr. dan Mrs. Kim malah terlihat sibuk dengan _smartphone_ nya dibandingkan dengan makanan yang ada di depannya.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu sayang, dan simpanlah _handphone_mu sekarang." Perintah yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik di umurnya yang tidak muda lagi.

"Nanti, aku sedang membalas pesan dari Changmin." Balas Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar besar _smartphone_ nya.

"Sebegitu pentingnya kah?" tanya Mr. Kim lalu meminum air putih yang diberikan istrinya.

"Hnn," jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Hmm, ngomong – ngomong bagaimana jalan-jalan mu dengan Yunho waktu itu?" tanya Mr. Kim-lagi- pada anaknya yang masih terlihat sibuk dengan _smartphone_nya.

"Ne?" Jaejoong langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari _smartphone_ mahalnya itu dan menatap ayahnya dengan mata besarnya.

"Hahahaha, lihatlah anakmu yeobo. Sudah ku bilang, anak kita sepertinya mulai sedikit tertarik pada Yunho." Mr. Kim tertawa melihat tingkah anaknya sedangkan Mrs. Kim hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ani, appa kan tadi bertanya dan tentu saja aku harus menjawab." Ujar Jaejoong yang membuat Mr. Kim malah semakin tertawa.

Mr. Kim tahu bahwa Jaejoong hanya ngeles saja, dia pikir appanya itu bodoh apa. Mrs. Kim memukul lengan suaminya pelan, menandakan ia meminta suaminya itu untuk berhenti tertawa.

"Apa yang appa tertawakan, eoh?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit kesal.

"Tidak, hahaha. Ayo, sekarang ceritakan!" pinta Mr. Kim sambil mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair karena tertawa.

Sudah disebutkan bahwa Jaejoong adalah anak yang tertutup, termasuk dalam urusan percintaan. Orang tuanya tidak pernah tahu, pernah atau tidaknya Jaejoong memiliki kekasih. Dari jaman Jaejoong masih sekolah pun tidak pernah ada kabar bahwa ia memiliki kekasih bahkan hanya sekedar dekat dengan namja/yeoja secara mesra juga tidak pernah, Changmin pun berkata demikian pada Mr. dan Mrs. Kim.

"Kami hanya pergi makan malam, hanya itu." Jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Dia namja yang baik bukan?" tanya Mr. Kim dengan antusias.

"Baru saja satu kali aku berbincang dengannya, bagaimana bisa aku langsung mengetahui bahwa dia adalah orang yang benar – benar baik atau bukan," Jaejoong mengernyit heran dengan pertanyaan appanya. Jaejoong tidak mau begitu saja menilai seseorang yang baru dua kali ia temui.

"Tapi appa tahu kau itu orang yang seperti apa, Jae-ah. Kau tidak mungkin begitu saja setuju untuk pergi bersama Yunho jika kau tidak merasa nyaman dengannya. Malah appa pikir kau akan meninggalkannya waktu itu,"

Appanya benar, Jaejoong bukanlah orang yang bisa cepat akrab dengan orang yang belum ia kenal dekat. Dengan orang yang sudah ia kenal dekat pun belum tentu Jaejoong akan akrab jika hatinya tidak mengatakan bahwa ia nyaman pada orang tersebut. Bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu Changmin, Jaejoong pun sangat dingin padanya. Jaejoong memang terlihat dingin-_well _sebenarnya memang orangnya dingin, tapi Jaejoong bukanlah orang yang munafik, ya- ia memang tidak masalah dengan keberadaan Yunho atau bisa dikatakan Jaejoong merasa nyaman dengannya.

Jaejoong sendiri juga heran dengan sikapnya, sebenarnya ia merasa muak dengan seorang namja bernama Jung Yunho itu. Bagaimana tidak, appanya sering sekali menceritakan namja bermata musang tersebut pada Jaejoong dan membanggakan anak-orang-lain itu di depannya. Tapi mengapa ia bisa menerima Yunho? Jaejoong sendiri juga tidak tahu. Sepertinya Jaejoong menyukainya, bukan menyukai sebagai seorang namja tentu saja, mungkin hanya sebatas suka seperti ia menyukai Changmin. Atau bisa dikatan Jaejoong bisa menerima keberadaan namja tampan itu.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo habiskan makananmu, Jae. Dan yeobo, ayo habiskan air putihnya, habis ini kita ke kamar, minum obat, dan tidur." Mr. Kim tertawa mendengar perintah istrinya.

"Araso~ yeobo." Balas Mr. Kim dan dilanjutkan dengan mencium kening istrinya.

"Aish, kalian membuat mataku sakit." Jaejoong bergumam kesal melihat tingkah orang tuanya, seperti anak muda saja, pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung tidak bekerja?" tanya namja imut dengan senyum manisnya seraya memberikan secangkir kopi kepada '_hyung_' nya itu.

Namja tampan yang sedang membaca koran itu langsung menyimpan korannya dan segera mengambil secangkir kopi yang diberikan oleh namja imut berwajah pucat, namja imut itu pun langsung duduk di sebelah namja tampan tersebut.

"Anio, proyeknya sudah hampir beres. Dan bagian hyung sudah beres, jadi di sinilah hyung mu yang tampan ini." Balas namja tampan bermata musang itu lalu menyeruput kopi yang dibuatkan –yang-ternyata- oleh adiknya itu.

"Mwo? Tampan? Kau tidak tampan hyung, tapi sangat tampan," Yunho menatap adiknya dan tersenyum mendengar penuturan adiknya.

"Kau benar – benar adikku, Junsuie~~~" Yunho mencubit pipi adiknya yang terlihat tirus itu.

"Eyy, hyung sudah tahu kan setelah ini hyung harus apa?" tanya Junsu-namja berwajah imut itu dengan tatapan memelasnya.

"Hahahaha, tentu hyungmu ini tahu. Lagipula sudah lama hyung tidak membelikanmu permen kapas, nanti setelah hyung mandi hyung akan belikan. Ara~~~" Junsu langsung berteriak setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan hyungnya.

Ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan, biasanya setiap seminggu sekali Yunho akan membelikan adik kesayangannya itu sebuah permen kapas. Junsu sangat suka permen kapas, Yunho ingin sekali membelikannya setiap hari, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Bukan- bukan karena Yunho tidak mampu membelinya, tetapi Yunho takut nanti Junsu akan batuk – batuk atau giginya rusak, _what a sweet hyung_.

.

.

.

Sekarang Yunho berada di taman yang tidak jauh dari _flat_nya untuk membelikan Junsu permen kapas, biasanya penjual permen kapas itu akan berjualan di sini, tapi daritadi Yunho tidak melihatnya. Tidak mungkin Yunho membatalkan janji pada adiknya tercinta itu.

"Apakah penjual permen kapas itu sudah tidak berjualan lagi di sini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. "Bagaimana ini, Junsu pasti kecewa jika aku tidak jadi membelikannya permen kapas," lanjutnya.

Saat Yunho sedang melihat – lihat keberadaan penjual permen kapas itu, tiba – tiba pandangannya terhenti ketika melihat sesosok namja yang sudah cukup lama tidak dijumpainya sedang duduk di bangku taman dengan _smartphone_ di tangannya.

Yunho mencoba untuk menghampiri namja itu, Yunho memang sedikit ragu apakah namja itu adalah namja yang ia kenal atau bukan. Masalahnya terkahir kali mereka bertemu adalah sekitar satu tahun yang lalu.

"Yoo- Yoochun-ah," sapa Yunho pelan dan ragu.

Namja yang sedang melihat _smartphone_nya itu pun langsung menengok ke sumber suara. Matanya melebar dan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Yunho, _my friend_." Namja yang ternyata bernama Yoochun itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan memeluk Yunho yang tentu saja mendapat balasan dari Yunho.

"Yoochun-ah, aku tidak percaya akan bertemu denganmu di sini. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan bertanya dengan eskpresinya yang masih tidak percaya.

"Hahahaha, mengapa wajahmu seperti itu Yunho-ah," Yoochun menepuk bahu Yunho. "Tugasku sudah selesai di Amerika, jadi aku memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke Korea."

Yoochun adalah teman dekat Yunho, mereka mulai berteman saat di universitas. Awal pertemuan mereka hanya karena Yunho membantu mendongkrak mobil Yoochun, karena kebetulan Yoochun tidak begitu tahu caranya. Setelah itu Yoochun mengantarkan Yunho pulang ke _flat_nya, dan mulai saat itulah mereka mulai dekat. Yoochun merasa Yunho adalah orang yang baik dan ramah, Yunho juga merasakan hal yang sama pada Yoochun.

Saat mereka sudah lulus pun mereka masih bertemu, hanya untuk sekedar minum kopi atau mengobrol di _flat_ Yunho. Ya, sudah beberapa kali Yunho membawa Yoochun ke _flat_nya. Awalnya Yunho ragu karena _flat_nya bukanlah apa – apa jika dibandingkan dengan rumah Yoochun yang notabene nya adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha sukses bermarga Park itu, mungkin ukuran _flat_ Yunho sama seperti ukuran kamar mandi Yoochun. Tetapi Yoochun tidak peduli, karena bukan itu alasan Yoochun berteman dengan Yunho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aneh sekali melihatmu pergi ke taman," canda Yunho.

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan – jalan kecil, sekalian aku ingin menemuimu. Tapi aku ragu apakah kau masih tinggal di _flat_ itu apa tidak. Lagipula, mengapa _handphone_-mu tidak bisa dihubungi?" tanya Yoochun. Yunho hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah menjualnya," Yoochun hanya diam mendengarnya. Ia sudah tahu alasan Yunho.

"Kalau begitu nanti aku belikan," ujar Yoochun dengan santai.

"Tidak Yoochun-ah, kau tahu aku tidak suka-"

"Aku tahu," potong Yoochun. "Aku tahu, Yunho-ah. Tapi biarkan aku untuk sekali ini saja. Aku akan membelikannya untuk Junsu juga, jadi kau tidak usah terlalu khawatir jika kau sedang bekerja, kau bisa menghubunginya dengan mudah. Aku mohon, ini untuk kebaikan Junsu juga." Yoochun tahu, jika sudah menyangkut adiknya Yunho akan menurut.

Selain dengan Yunho, Yoochun juga sangat akrab dengan adik temannya itu, Jung Junsu. Junsu juga sangat menyukai Yoochun, karena Yoochun selalu memberinya camilan setiap berkunjung.

"Baiklah, tapi kumohon, ini adalah yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya kau mengeluarkan uangmu untukku." Kata Yunho sedikit memohon.

"Aku tidak berjanji soal itu." Suasana hening menyelimuti setelahnya. "Aish! Jja! Kita ke _flat_mu, aku sangat merindukan Junsu." Ajak Yoochun sambil merangkul pundak Yunho.

"Nanti, itu- Junsu ingin permen kapas. Kebetulan penjual langgananku di sini tidak ada. Apakah kau tahu tempat menjual permen kapas selain di sini?" Yoochun tertawa melihat kelakuan temannya itu. Yunho selalu saja seperti ini, ucapan bahkan pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan Yunho selalu selembut dan sesopan itu.

"Araseo~ aku antarkan kau tempat penjual permen kapas. Sekalian aku ingin membelikan Junsu camilan," kata Yoochun dengan senyum yang menempel di wajah tampannya.

"Kau tidak berubah Yoochun-ah, jja! Ayo kita berangkat." Yunho membalas merangkul pundak Yoochun dan pergi menuju mobil Yoochun yang kebetulan diparkirkan tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak ke kafe Jae?" tanya seorang namja jangkung sambil mendudukan badannya di sofa.

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar. Kau sendiri kenapa tidak ke kafe? Kau kan selalu lapar," ujar Jaejoong dengan sarkastik.

"Aku tidak akan ke kafe jika sahabatku tidak ke sana," jawab Changmin sambil mem-_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Aigoo~ romantis sekali sahabatku ini." Ucap Jaejoong lalu duduk di sebelah Changmin dan mengacak rambutnya lembut.

"Hmm," Changmin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jaejoong.

Jika orang lain melihat dan tidak tahu bahwa mereka bersahabat, pasti sudah mengira kalau mereka berpacaran. Changmin memang terkadang manja pada Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yunho?" tanya Changmin lalu menegakan badannya kembali.

"Kami tidak hubungan apapun," jawab Jaejoong dingin.

"Tidak, maksudku apa kalian sudah mulai dekat atau bagaimana. Dingin sekali," ujar Changmin sambil mendelik.

"Apanya yang dingin?" tanya Jaejoong dengan menatap Changmin tajam.

"Tentu saja cuacanya." Jawab Changmin sambil memeluk badannya sendiri.

"Tsk, menyebalkan." Kata Jaejoong lalu beranjak pergi menuju mejanya.

Ya, mereka sekarang berada di ruang kerja Jaejoong. Setiap istirahat, pasti Changmin akan mengunjungi sahabatnya.

"Ayolah Jae~ ceritakan bagaimana makan malam kalian waktu itu? Kau hanya memberitahuku bahwa kau makan malam dengannya, tapi kau tidak menceritakan apa saja yang kalian lakukan." Changmin memajukan bibirnya lucu.

"Aku dan Yunho makan malam bersama, apa yang kami lakukan waktu itu? Tentu saja kami makan, apa kau bodoh?" Changmin semakin memajukan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Aku keluar," kata Changmin dengan wajah sedih dan segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan Jaejoong.

**Brak**

Jaejoong membuang napas kasar, _weirdo_, batinnya. Ia sudah tahu akal busuk Changmin, ia akan berpura – pura marah pada Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong akan mentraktirnya makan agar Changmin berhenti marah padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang," namja cantik itu langsung menuju kamarnya setelah mengucap salam.

"Jae-ah, kau sudah makan malam?" tanya yeoja paruh baya dengan mata indahnya. Dan Jaejoong mau tidak mau menghentikan langkahnya.

"Belum umma, mendadak Tiffany memberikan banyak berkas yang harus ditandatangani. Padahal hampir saja aku mau pulang," ujar namja bermata besar itu dengan wajah lelah.

"Yasudah, masuklah dulu ke kamar lalu segeralah mandi. Setelah itu makan, umma akan siapkan."

"Hmm," jawab Jaejoong sambil mengangguk dan segera masuk ke kamarnya.

Tadi Jaejoong dicegah Tiffany-sekretarisnya- saat akan pulang. Dia bilang ada berkas yang harus ditandatangani, dan sialnya berkas itu tidaklah sedikit.

"Apa Tiffany menemanimu tadi? Atau langsung pulang?" tanya Mrs. Kim sambil menatap Jaejoong yang sedang makan di depannya. Ya, mereka sedang berada di ruang makan sekarang.

"Kenapa bertanya?" Jaejoong balas bertanya dengan wajah dingin.

"Ani. Hanya saja, kau tidak merasa bahwa ia tertarik padamu? Kau bisa mencoba dengannya daripada kau harus menikah dengan tukang kuli bangunan itu. Apa bagusnya dia, dia hanya namja miskin yang-"

**Brak **! Jaejoong menyimpan sumpitnya kasar ke atas meja.

"Aku yang akan menikah, bukan umma. Umma tahu bukan, aku paling benci jika umma sudah mulai mengoceh soal Tiffany dan mulai merendahkan orang lain di depanku. Aku selesai," Jaejoong meninggalkan ummanya yang tertunduk setelah mendengar penuturan anaknya.

Jaejoong paling benci _sisi _ini dari ummanya. Appanya adalah orang yang keras namun sangat menghargai orang lain tanpa memandang status sosialnya, sedangkan ummanya sebaliknya. Jaejoong memang merasa ia sudah cukup sukses sekarang, tapi ia bersumpah untuk tidak pernah merendahkan orang lain.

.

.

.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Jaejoong-ah, apakah appa boleh masuk?" suara parau namja paruh baya terdengar di balik pintu kamar Jaejoong.

"Ne, masuklah appa." Jawab Jaejoong.

Setelah membuka pintu, menghampiri anaknya yang sedang berbaring di kasur empuknya.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar apa yang kau dan ummamu bicarakan," kata Mr. Kim lalu duduk di ujung kasur dan memandang wajah anaknya yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Bilang pada istrimu untuk menjaga mulutnya." Ucap Jaejoong dingin.

Mr. Kim tertawa mendengarnya. Ia bangga pada Jaejoong, selain sudah sukses, anaknya ini juga memiliki hati yang mulia.

"Nanti akan appa beritahu ummamu itu. Belum tahu saja dia Yunho itu seperti appa, jika sudah tahu pasti dia akan menyukainya." Jaejoong membuka matanya dan memandang appanya itu.

"Sebenarnya appa ingin aku atau umma yang menikah dengannya?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada sinis.

"Aigoo, apa kau cemburu?" pertanyaan Mr. Kim membuat Jaejoong memberikan _death-glare_ nya yang menurut Mr. Kim itu lucu.

"Ara~ maafkan appamu yang tampan ini hahaha. Oh ya, lusa undanglah Yunho untuk makan malam bersama."

"Kenapa tidak appa saja? Dia bekerja di proyek appa bukan?" Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya dan menatap sang appa.

"Proyeknya sudah selesai," Jaejoong menatap appanya heran.

"Lalu sekarang dia tidak bekerja?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Ne, dia akan bekerja lagi jika mandornya memerintahnya untuk bekerja."

Jaejoong terdiam mendengarnya. Jika Yunho tidak bekerja dia dan adiknya makan apa? Berarti Yunho tidak bisa menabung untuk pengobatan adiknya sampai ia dipanggil untuk bekerja?

"Kenapa melamun," Mr. Kim mengacak rambut Jaejoong lembut.

"Ani, lalu bagaimana aku menghubunginya?"

Mr. Kim mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku baju piyamanya.

"Jja! Ini alamat _flat_nya, appa tidak tahu nomor telfonnya jadi kau datangi dia dan ajak baik – baik.. Awas, jangan pasang muka dinginmu itu!" Jaejoong mem_pout_kan bibirnya setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan sang appa.

"Araseo." Jawabnya singkat.

"Yasudah, sekarang tidurlah."

**Chu** ~ Mr. Kim mencium pipi Jaejoong sekilas dan langsung berlari kecil keluar dari kamar Jaejoong, ia tahu Jaejoong akan mengamuk setelah ini.

"YAH! APPA!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah Yunho dan adiknya tinggal di sini?" tanya Jaejoong entah pada siapa setelah melihat gedung yang sudah sedikit usang di depannya.

Jaejoong memasuki gedung itu lalu menaiki tangga, karena menurut informasi dari kertas yang appanya berikan ini, Yunho tinggal di lantai 3.

Jaejoong bingung, bagaimana appanya bisa tahu tempat tinggal Yunho, apakah appanya seorang _stalker_? Jaejoong tertawa memikirkannya.

Jaejoong berada di depan pintu yang menurut Jaejoong sudah tidak bagus itu. Jaejoong melihat sesuatu berbentuk beruang yang menggantung, dan terdapat tulisan **' Jung Yunho & Jung Junsu ^^ '**. Entah kenapa Jaejoong tersenyum setelah membacanya.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Tungguuu~~" suara melengking menyapa telinga Jaejoong.

**Ceklek**

Jaejoong dan namja imut di depannya saling bertatapan.

"Hyuuuuung! Apakah kau pernah meminjam uang kepada orang ini?" Jaejoong mengernyit heran mendengar penuturan namja imut di depannya ini.

'Apakah aku terlihat seperti _debt collector_?' pikirnya.

"Mwo? Aku tidak pernah meminjam uang kepada si-a-pa-pun," kalimat Yunho terhenti ketika melihat siapa yang ada di depan _flat_nya.

"A-annyeong Jaejoong-ah," sapa Yunho dengan senyum manis di bibir hatinya.

"N-ne, annyeong." Balas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, jadi hyung ini yang akan menjadi kakak iparku?" tanya Junsu sambil menengok pada Yunho seakan meminta jawaban.

"Err, masuklah dulu Jaejoong-ah." Yunho menggeser Junsu yang masih menempel pada pintu rumahnya dan membuka pintunya lebih lebar tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang adik.

"Duduklah, maaf jika sofanya terasa keras dan maaf jika _flat_ku sangat kecil." Tutur Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tidak suka. Mengapa namja di hadapannya ini selalu saja begitu. Sumpah, Jaejoong tidak masalah dengan semua ini.

"Yunho-ah, aku tidak suka kau berbicara seperti itu. Aku tidak masalah dengan semua ini, aku bukanlah orang yang seperti itu," Jaejoong duduk di sofa setelah berbicara.

"Mianhe," Yunho menundukan wajahanya.

"Annyeong hyung~~" suasana hening yang terjadi begitu saja mencair ketika Junsu duduk di samping Jaejoong dan menatapnya penuh kagum.

"Kau pasti Junsu, ania?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mencubit pipi Junsu gemas.

"Ne!" jawab Junsu semangat.

Yunho tertegun melihat pemandangan di depannya. Yunho bisa melihat binar di mata indah Jaejoong.

"Hyung~ mengapa masih berdiri di situ. Ayo buatkan Jaejoong hyung minum," seketika Yunho membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ne, kau mau minum apa Jaejoong-ah?" tanya Yunho lembut.

"Tidak usah, aku ke sini hanya sebentar. Hanya ingin menyampaikan amanat dari appaku,"

Yunho duduk di depan Jaejoong dan Junsu setelah mendengarnya.

"Amanat apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Appa memintamu untuk makan malam bersama di rumah besok. Apa kau bisa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho.

"Sepertinya aku bisa. Memang ada apa?" Yunho menebak mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan perjodohan itu.

"Entahlah," jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Baiklah mudah – mudahan aku bisa. Bisa aku meminta nomor telfonmu? Jadi jika aku bisa datang aku akan memberitahumu, dan kau juga bisa memberitahu alamat rumahmu." Yunho terlihat sedikit hati – hati saat memintanya.

"Ne! Tentu saja," jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah aku-tidak-masalah.

Setelah menyimpan nomor telfon Jaejoong, Jaejoong pamit untuk pulang.

"Baiklah, aku antar kau ke bawah." Yunho ikut berdiri setelah melihat Jaejoong berdiri.

"Tidak usah aku- errr, Junsu? Kenapa kau melhatku seperti itu?" Jaejoong baru sadar, jika daritadi Junsu terus memandangnnya.

"Ania," Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya imut. "Aku baru lihat seseorang yang sangat cantik selain Jun Jihyun," kata Junsu dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Jaejoong dan Yunho terkejut mendengarnya. Jaejoong merasa dihina, bagaiman bisa ia disamakan dengan seorang aktris cantik itu? Dia kan namja. Tapi Jaejoong tidak bisa marah, bagaimana bisa marah jika melihat wajah imut di sampingmu sedang tersenyum sambil memasang wajah polosnya.

"Hahahaha," Jaejoong tertawa kikuk, begitu juga Yunho.

"Maafkan dia Jaejoong-ah," kata Yunho yang langsung mendapat gelengan kepala dari Jaejoong.

"Mengapa minta maaf, ia hanya berkata jujur." Yunho tertawa mendengarnya.

"Yasudah, ayo aku antarkan. Tunggu di sini sebentar ne!" Yunho mengacak rambut adiknya gemas.

"Ne! Annyeong Jaejoong hyung~" Junsu melambaikan tangannya setelah mengantar Jaejoong sampai depan pintu.

"Ne, annyeong~" Jaejoong tersenyum lembut dan melambaikan tangannya pada Junsu.

Yunho tertegun, senyum itu, mengapa begitu manis. Pikirnya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Junsu yang masih diam di dekat pintu. Ia masih berpikir, mengapa calon kakak iparnya itu begitu cantik. Padahal dia kan namja.

'Aku akan menanyakan pada Yunho hyung nanti. Yunho hyung harus memilih antara Jaejoong hyung atau Jun Jihyun' Junsu tertawa memikirkannya.

**TBC**

**Chap 3 done ~~ \o/**

Reply Reply ~~~ \o/

**Clein cassie** : jawabannya ada di chap ini ya, jj udah jatuh cinta atau belum ^^ thanks for RnR. Tunggu next chapternya ya ~

**Meirah.1111** : terimakasih banyak atas masukannya reader-nim /bow/ ^^ kadang aku ngerasa bikinnya udah panjang tapi kalau dibaca masih kurang panjang ternyata, teehee. Thanks for RnR. Tunggu next chapternya ya ~

**MPREG Lovers** : ini lanjutannya ~ thanks for RnR. Tunggu next chapternya ya ~

**Guest** : akan diusahakan ya ^^ thanks for RnR. Tunggu next chapternya ya ~

**Nuneol31** : no ~~~~ harusnya aku yang bilang gomaweo /bow/ thanks for RnR. Tunggu next chapternya ya ~

**Fitri** : boleh dong ~ malah aku seneng ada yang mau baca ^^ ne ~ jj emang awalnya kaya gitu, tapi sebenernya nggak kok. Thanks for RnR, tunggu next chapternya ya ~

**Littlecupcake noona** : ne ~ umma malu – malu jiji tuh kekekeke. Ini lanjutannya, thanks for RnR. Tunggu next chapternya ya ~

**Cichaaa** : thank u so much chicaaa-san /bow/ ini udah dilanjut ya~ thanks for RnR. Tunggu next chapternya ya ~

**CassYJ909596** : thank u so much reader-nim /bow/ aku jadi termotivasi baca reviewnya T_T ne, aku pikir juga kaya gitu. Kalau aku buat jj jahat di sini kayanya udah terlalu common. Takutnya aku disangka ngejiplak T_T makanya aku buat fic nya kaya gini. Correct \o/ temen Changmin sama Yunho itu Park ahjussi /slaps/ thanks for RnR ~ tunggu next chapternya ya ~

**Nabratz **: thank u so much /bow/ oke akan diusahakan. Thanks for RnR. Tunggu next chapternya ya ~

**Exindira **: thanks for RnR ~ akan diusahakan ya ^^ tunggu next chapternya ya ~

**Ai Rin Lee** : konfliknya gak akan berat kok, kalau konfliknya karena jj nya jahat kayanya udah banyak fic yang kaya gitu ^^ ini pernah aku post di ffn sebelumnya, cuma prolognya aja. Tiba – tiba kehapus tuh, gak tau kenapa T_T thanks for RnR btw, tunggu next chapternya ya ~

: hehehe thanks for RnR ne ~ tunggu next chapternya ya ~

**Lanarava6223** : rahasia apa ya? Belum kepikiran teehee ~ okeeee ^^ thanks for RnR. Tunggu next chapternya ya ~

: teehee, aku emang gak akan buat jj nya susah buat nerima yunho kok ^^ di sini ada Junsu nya ne. Thanks for RnR, tunggu next chapternya ya ~

**Shim JaeCho** : annyeong senpai ~ kekekeke. Ini udah dilanjut, thanks for RnR. Tunggu next chapternya ya ~

**A/N** : Thanks again buat reviewnya guys T_T aku harap fic nya gak mengecewakan. Fyi, aku gak akan buat fic ini terlalu complicated. Pertama emang aku gak tega sama yunjae /slaps/ kedua karena aku belum bisa buat fic kaya gitu u.u buat yang ngarep jj bakal jahat di sini, mian ya ~ karena aku gak akan buat jj nya jahat ^^ last ~ RnR?

Oh ya ~ feel free to add me on ktalk 8D my **id : kiddoisme** shameless promotion lol.

Kakaotalk aku jadi sepi akhir – akhir ini. So let's be friend ! don't worry, I don't bite 8D


End file.
